This invention relates to a cargo restraint, for example of the type used to restrain cargo on a pallet, cart, rack, or dolly by securing a retractor to one side of the pallet, cart, rack, or dolly, extending a belt from the retractor across the top of the cargo to the opposite side of the pallet, cart, rack, or dolly, and securing the end of the belt to the opposite side of the pallet, cart, rack, or dolly. One such cargo restraint is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,706, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. That restraint has certain functional drawbacks, as noted below. The restraint of the present invention addresses those issues.